Lucky Charms
by PandaNova27
Summary: It's time for the Spring Time dance! Alya has a date, but Marinette doesn't. Adrien says he's not going. How will she get Adrien to go with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was spring. The air was damp from the recent showers, and buds were starting to grow on trees and bushes. For an average citizen of Paris, spring would be a time to enjoy the beauty and wonders of nature.

But for a high schooler, spring is time for the Springtime Dance.

Marinette flung her purse over her shoulders as she met Alya on the way to school. "Has anyone asked you to the dance?" Alya asked. "No," Marinette replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, yes, Nino finally asked me! Look, there he is now!" Alya ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. He looked startled. Marinette sighed. She desperately wanted Adrien Agreste to ask her, but he was a popular kid, so he would probably be taken by some blond snob.

A few feet away, Marinette could see Chloe Bourgeois slathering on strawberry colored lip gloss. Chloe was the daughter of the mayor, and she was just the kind of blond snob that would dare to ask Adrien to the dance. She placed the lip gloss in her baby blue designer clutch bag trimmed with fake diamonds and walked up to Adrien.

"Why haven't you asked me yet?" She demanded, waving her clutch bag wildly, her ponytail flinging high in the air. "Because I'm not going to the dance," Adrien said, his eyes fierce.

Marinette's heart sank deep down into her chest. _**If he's not going, then I'm not going**_ _,_ she thought.

Nino, who now stood behind him, gasped. "You're not?" "Yes, I thought we talked about this. You're staying home too, remember?" Adrien said. "You didn't ask someone, did you?"

Nino looked down at the floor. His face flushed. "Um… I asked Alya." Adrien chuckled, saying, "I knew you would." He patted Nino on the back and headed towards the front door of the school.

Marinette glanced at her watch. _**Oh no! It's five minutes until the bell rings and I didn't even get to my locker yet!**_ She sprinted to her locker and stuffed her things into it, took out her supplies, fidgeted with her lock, and dashed to homeroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"I MADE IT!" she shouted, and the whole class stared at her. _**Oops!**_ She slinked into her chair. Her day was _not_ going as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alya came over that afternoon at Marinette's house to talk over some tea.

"No way are you going to let Adrien not go to the dance without you!" Alya said.

"Oh yeah?" Marionette questioned, "What do you have in mind?"

"Um, well, I could tell Nino that you're into him-Adrien, I mean. And then Nino could tell Adrien that-"

"NO! HECK, NO! NO WAY ARE YOU _EVER_ LETTING NINO ASK HIM FOR ME!" Marinette screamed. "There _**has**_ to be another way!"

Alya crossed her arms. "Okay then, what's _your_ idea?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess we could you could always ask him _for_ me," Marinette suggested with a shrug. Alya clapped.

"Actually, that's a great idea! Let's go to the mall. They have a sale on bangle bracelets!"

After an "okay" from her mom, Marinette and Alya headed out to Carrousel du Louvre, an exquisite store in Paris. On the way, Marinette saw a bakey, where a six-year-old girl was arguing with her grandmother for a cupcake.

"I _need_ that cupcake! Cupcakes plus cupcakes equals a happy, growing Stacie!" the little girl-who was apparently named Stacie-said.

"No! You already have enough of a sugar tooth," said the grandmother. Her hair was mostly brown, but with streaks of gray piled in a bun.

" **Please!** Just **one** more," Stacie insisted.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth was in his tall tower, stooping above the ground to search for his next victim. **A little girl wants cupcakes?** He thought. **Perfect!** "Fly, my glorious akuma, and capture the mind of that little girl!"

The midnight black and purple butterfly hovered above the city. It dove toward Stacie and became one with her teddy bear. Immediately, Stacie glowed bright pink, her hair turned pink, and she now wore a pink and white polka dotted dress.

"You are Sugar Tooth," rumbled Hawk Moth's voice in her mind.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," she replied, as if she was mind controlled.

"As long as you get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses, I will give you all the cupcakes you want."

Stacie said, "Yes, Hawk Moth."

Marinette stared nervously at the scene unraveling in front of her. "This sounds like a job for Ladybug," she muttered.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just left my.. my phone!" she stuttered. "Be right back," said Marinette.

She jogged back, looking for a safe place to transform. She settled upon a telephone booth.

"Okay, Tikki. Ready?"

"Ready!" Tikki said.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug looked around, making sure there was no one there to see her transform. There wasn't.

At least, that's what she thought.

Adrien, behind the booth, hid, his eyes wide as saucers. I never saw this coming! He thought. The love of my life, the apple of my eye, is shy, kind-hearted Marinette!

He decided not to confront her until the dance.

His phone buzzed. He took it out.

Nino: sup

Nino: are you online? maybe we can go somewhere

Adrien: im going to the dance after all…

Nino: GREAT! WITH WHO!? ? CHLOE?!

Adrien: WHAT! no way! with somebody special….

Adrien: well i have 2 go now

Adrien tucked his cell phone in his pocket before Nino could reply. Hearing Ladybug call out his name, he went behind a bush.

"Plagg, claws out!" he said.

With a flash of green light, he turned into Chat Noir. He walked around the phone booth. He tapped Ladybug on the shoulder.

"Boo."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! My goodness, Chat!" Ladybug screamed.

Chat howled with laughter. "Ha, ha. Very funny," said Ladybug, smirking. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Just trying to help, m'lady," he said. "Like always."

Ladybug gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Okay, there's been an akuma attack at a bakery near the Eiffel tower. Let's go!"

As they raced towards the bakery, Ladybug spun her yo-yo wildly in the air, trying her best not to hit Chat Noir (not).

They skidded to a stop at the doors of the bakery. Sugar Tooth had her grandmother along with several other employees stuck to the wall with taffy.

"I need my second cupcake!" she screamed, but then turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Hey! Are you here to ruin my fun? Or to bring more cupcakes?"

"Get their miraculouses!" Hawk Moth echoed in her mind.

Sugar Tooth flung some taffy at them. They both dodged.

It didn't take long for Ladybug to trap her akuma and release Stacie from her spell.

"You didn't do a thing," Ladybug said to Chat Noir.

"Not true! I distracted her with my handsome smolder," Chat replied.

"Classical Chat," Ladybug muttered.

"Beep, beep!" said their miraculouses.

"Well, I better go. See ya," said Ladybug. She darted off, looking for a place to transform back into Marinette and return to Alya. She would be wondering where she was by now.

"Wait!" Chat called.

But it was too late.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, SO sorry for the short chapters and sorry it takes SUCH a long time! It's just, I am having a hard time managing time and all. Thanks, hope you understand!**

 **-PandaNova27**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mari! Where were you? You took forever!"

Marinette finally caught up with Alya at the mall.

"Um, well, I had to use the bathroom, and then, uh, I lost my phone, and-"

"No worries! I took amazing photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the akuma! Don't you think they'll look great on my blog?"

Marinette smiled gently.

"Don't you think Chat and Ladybug would make a great couple?"

Marinette blushed. She'd rather not think about that.

Alya talked and talked on and on while Marinette dreamily thought about Adrien.

"You know, you kinda look like Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed.

"Um, no I don't," Marinette said quickly.

"Hey… you are Ladybug, aren't you?"

Marinette didn't know what to do. She felt insecure, impressed, exposed, but most of all, scared. Who knew what Alya would tell the press?

She couldn't tell Alya. Not yet.

Instead, she acted like it was all a joke.

"Ha! Good one Alya," she said uneasily.

Alya frowned. "No, I'm serious. Are you Ladybug?"

Marinette raised her voice. "Stop acting like such a child, Alya!"

Marinette stormed home. For the first time in her life, she couldn't trust Alya.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry it's such a short chapter! I just typed this up quickly.**

 **What do you think should happen next? Type it in the comments (my inspiration's running short!)**

 **Let's try to get to 10 likes and 15 follows! Then maybe I'll post the next chapter soon!**

 **-PandaNova27**


	5. Chapter 5

Slam!

Marinette felt very insecure. She tossed her game controller away. Nothing would make her feel better.

Nothing.

Except…

Rat-a-tat-tat! Chat was knocked on her balcony. It had just started raining, so he was soaking wet.

Marinette instantly forgot about her troubles.

"Aww, you poor kitty!" she said, opening the windows. She dashed to the bathroom to get a dry towel.

Chat made himself comfortable on Marinette's bed. He looked around, patting the mattress. A picture of Marinette and Alya on the floor caught his eye.

He picked it up and put it on Marinette's desk. "There," he said. Just then Marinette appeared from the bathroom.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, throwing the towel to him.

Chat dried his hair and arms. "Just cleaning up. You and this girl- are you friends?"

"Yes. Um, well, not so much any more."

Marinette slid onto the bed beside Chat and looked at the floor. "We kind of got into an argument. Well, not really but..."

Chat nodded. "I understand."

"Anyways, I got cookies! Want some?"

"Only if I can have them with milk, of course."

Marinette smiled. "Of course."

They ate and talked, ate and talked.

Until someone opened the door.

 **Author's Note**

 **SO SO SO SO sorry it takes a while!** **Lately I've been super sick with the flu!**

 **And such a short chapter because this was all I got to and my editors have not been online lately!**

 **Thanks so much for all of you who liked and/or followed. You keep me from giving up and help me to persevere!**

 **-PandaNova27**


End file.
